Under The Stars
by Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto xxxx
Summary: why not just read :P


**Under The Stars**

Grimmjow's POV

The sky was dark and the air had turned crisp and cool in Hueco Mundo, but my skin was burning and my heart was pounding. Where the hell was the brat? Ulquiorra had walked out of meetings and ignored orders, just because of his "incurable loneliness" for weeks now. He was such a baby. Why did I have to go through this shit to just drag the bastard back to Aizen-sama?

Furious, I strode on, my fists clenched. Sweat poured from my body, and strands of blue hair began to stick to my forehead. Grinding my teeth, I helplessly tried to flick them out of my eyes, losing my balance, and tripping over a small boulder. I had been so distracted in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice when the dark boulder stood up and brushed itself off.

"Grimmjow…" the figure exclaimed, bowing sarcastically.

"Holy Shit…" It was Ulquiorra! Overwhelming relief and forgiveness washed away my anger like a caressing wave. Feelings that scared me all slapped me in the face at once, but I didn't care. Ulquiorra, he was okay. When his eyes settled on my face, the love I felt didn't terrify me anymore.

Ulquiorra's POV

Finally he had found me. I had observed Grimmjow all day, and it greatly amused me that my spiritual pressure remained undetected throughout his search. Slowly and stiffly, he stood to glare right into my eyes. I couldn't hold his gaze, so instead I focused on his chest. It was honey coloured, sweat dripped off his skin and dribbled down his toned abs. I then stared at his full lips, my heart thumped against my rib cage in protest. I needed him, touching me, kissing me… and that's when the world grew dark and I fell to my knees.

Grimmjow's POV

Ulquiorra lay still in my arms. His skin was as white as the luminous moon overhead. His head rested in my lap while he gasped for air. The silky black hair that fanned out around his face was soft in my fingertips, his hand shook in mine. Desire rippled down my spine, and soon I was panting with him. Ulquiorra's delicate hands tangled themselves in my hair, did he want this too? I pulled him closer against my chest, his breath cool against my neck. Slowly, I planted a tender kiss on his forehead, and his grasp tightened around me.

"I want you… Grimm-kun" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes shone, and all my doubts blew away into the night. I lifted him into a sitting position, cradling him in my arms.

"Are you sure you want to… do this?" Ulquiorra was nibbling on his bottom lip in adorable nervousness, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I… I think s-so" But I was already pushing him down onto the sand.

With our legs tangled and our chests crushed together, I could feel his frantic heart beat through his body and thin clothes. I could of laid there forever, savouring this sweet moment under the moon and stars…

Ulquiorra's POV

Blood was roaring in my ears and the world was spinning above us. A tingling sensation warmed my stomach. My lungs were gasping for air. How could Grimmjow be so calm? My insides were knotted, it felt like my brain was going to explode, and the only way I could think of getting rid of this feeling was to pull Grimmjow closer. Our foreheads pressed together, and when our lips touched I could taste the saltiness of his mouth. The kiss became more passionate, and my hands ghosted from Grimmjow's neck down to his muscular thighs. I opened my mouth which almost immediately filled by tongue. Tiny groans and pants escaping past our lips. Grimmjow's bony hips jabbed into my body. Suddenly, he forced my legs apart with his knees.

"Grimm-" I was silenced by our lips meeting.

"That's right, say my name" He was an animal! Our teeth grazed wildly, and he lowered himself down, pressing on the inside of my thighs and my crotch.

"Grimmjow" My voice was weak, but I wanted to scream at him. This was too soon. I couldn't do it! Wriggling under him, I arched my hips upwards, creating a delicious friction between us. Lightning shot through my hips and sent me jolting in ecstasy.

"Grimm - aah - Grimmjow!" He moaned into my neck, oblivious to my shoves. I wouldn't let myself drown in this feeling, I wouldn't give in to something this dangerous. Grimmjow cursed weakly, I felt his hardness press into me, lustful and insistent. A pang of terror sent my heart into nervous spasms. This had to stop. Then and there, or I'd be pulled under with him. That is when, finally, I found my voice.

"GRIMMJOW! Grimmjow, stop… please. Please, I-I can't."

Grimmjow's POV

My eyes snatched open immediately, and the sight I saw stunned me into silence. Ulquiorra. He lay there in the moonlight, looking up to me with eyes full of pain. Fresh tears glided down his cheeks. Cautiously, I bent down to lick them away.

"No! Don't!" His voice broke in pure sorrow, and my heart sank with guilt and humiliation. Ulquiorra's shoulders stopped shuddering, and his expression was once again composed, and ice cold.

"Grimmjow, get off of me now." I didn't move. I couldn't. This was a nightmare, had I made it all up in my head? Had I almost… had I almost raped Ulquiorra? No, this couldn't be. Suddenly, Ulquiorra's body blurred with speed, and his foot connected with my jaw. I was sent flying, limp and lifeless, onto a jagged slab of rock. My forehead bleeding. My shoulder disconnected.

Turning my head so my cheek rested against the cold stone, I watched Ulquiorra sprint towards Hueco Mundo but I didn't have the will to stop him. Death was surely on it's way, and this time I deserved it.


End file.
